Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa
Barbaros Hayrettin Paşa Anıları/ Yenişehir'de yazılanlar‎‎ thumb|right|335 px|This is one of the greatest Animated film I have ever seen. A wonderful and inspiring adaptation of Earnest Hemingway's story of the same title. Aleksandr Petrov, the one man Army behind this classic adaptation, has achieved so many well deserved prestigious awards for this once in a life time movie that can be made. thumb|right|335 px|The Old Man and the Sea Ernest Hemingway Audiobook Full [[Barbaros Hayrettin Paşa nın hayatını Suluboya bizde kim yapabilir. VAHAP TAŞKINSOY http://www.vahaptaskinsoy.com/ozgecmis.html E Posta : vahaptaskinsoy [ at ] gmail.com Gsm : 0 533 475 70 31 ]] thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|My seventh video Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa (yaklaşık 1478, Midilli - ö. 4 Temmuz 1546, İstanbul) Osmanlı tarihinin ünlü denizcilerinden, kaptan-ı derya olarak Osmanlı Devleti'nin ilk kaptan paşası. Akdeniz’de Osmanlı egemenliğini pekiştirdi, öyle ki bu deniz bazı tarihçilerce bir "Türk Gölü" olarak anıldı. Osmanlı'nın Deniz politikasına ve Tersane-i Amireye nizam verdi. Hayreddin Paşa’nın asıl adı Hızır’dı (Hızır Reis). Ona Hayreddin adını, "dinin hayırlısı" anlamına gelmekte olup Osmanlı Devletine yaptığı hizmetinden dolayı Padişah Kanuni Sultan Süleyman verdi. Avrupalılar ağabeyi Oruç Reis'e kızıla çalan sakalı yüzünden Barbarossa adını vermişlerdi, Oruç Reis'in şehit olmasının ardından küçük kardeşi Hızır için kullanılan bu isim, Türkçeye Barbaros olarak geçti. 'Bismillahirrahmanirrahim,Sonsuz hamd ve şükür, varlıkları yaratan ve besleyen Cenab-ı Hakk'a olsun. Bizi yokluktan varlık alemine çıkardı, iman elbisesi giydirdi. Biz kullarına dünya nimetleri ve safalar verdi. (Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa)' Hayatı Hayreddin Paşa, Selanik Vardar Yenice'sinden ve Midilli fatihlerinden olan babası Türk sipahisi Vardari Yakup Ağa ile Midillili bir Rum olan annesi Katerina'nın dört oğlundan biri olarak 1470'li yıllarda Midilli adasında doğdu. Kendisine verilen "Barbaros" lakabı İtalyanca "Kızılsakal" anlamına gelir. Üç kardeşi olan Hızır Reis Limni adasında dünyaya geldi. Oruç Reis, genç yaşta kardeşi İlyas ile birlikte deniz ticareti yaparken, Ege Denizi'nde Rodos Şövalyelerine tutsak düştü. Serbest kaldıktan sonra, yaşadığı olayın etkisiyle tüccar yerine korsan olmaya karar verdi. Bir süre sonra kardeşi Hızır Reis de ticareti bırakıp ona katıldı. Akdeniz kıyılarına akınlar düzenleyip ve ganimetler elde ettiler. Cerbe adasını üs olarak kullanan Hızır Reis ve ağabeyi Oruç Reis’in ünü bütün Akdeniz’e yayıldı. İki kardeş Tunus Sultanı Muhammed ile anlaşarak Tunus’taki Halkü’l-Vaâd (La Gaulette) liman kalesini kullanmaya başladı. Hızır ve Oruç, ele geçirdiği ganimetin beşte birini Tunus sultanına veriyor, kalan malları Tunus pazarında satıyorlardı. thumb|200px|left|Hayreddin Paşa'nın İstanbul'un Beşiktaş semtindeki heykeli Yavuz Sultan Selim dönemi Hızır ve Oruç 1516'da ele geçirdikleri yüklü bir gemiyi armağan olarak Piri Reis himayesinde Osmanlı Padişahı Yavuz Sultan Selim'e gönderdiler. Bunun üzerine Yavuz Sultan Selim de onlara verdiği desteğin bir ifadesi olarak armağanlar yolladı. Oruç Reis ve Hızır Reisi'in, ağabeyleri İshak'ın da kendilerine katılmasından sonra korsanlıkla yetinmeyip Kuzey Afrika'da toprak edinmeye başladılar. 1516-1517'de İspanyollara karşı savaştılar ve Tenes, Tlemsen ve Oran kentlerini ele geçirerek Cezayir'i denetimlerine aldılar. Oruç Reis Cezayir hükümdarı ilan edildi. İspanyollar ertesi yıl Cezayir’i geri almak için Araplarla birleşerek saldırıya geçti. Bu savaşta Hızır Reisin ağabeyleri olan İshak Reis ve Oruç Reis öldürüldü. Hızır Reis, Yavuz Sultan Selim adına para bastırıp hutbe okutarak ona bağlılığını bildirdi. Yavuz Sultan Selim'de Hızır Reis’i Cezayir Beylerbeyliğine atayarak koruması altına aldı. Bunun üzerine önce Tunus ve Tlemsen Beyleri birleşerek Cezayir'e yürüdüler. Cezayir şehri dışındaki toprakları alıp, Cezayir içindeki halkı ayaklandırdılar. Ayaklanmayı bastıran Hızır Reis beyleri durdurdu. 1519'da Cezayir'e gelen İspanyol donanmasını mağlup etti. Ama Cezayir halkının durumu ve Tunus Beyi ile yapılan savaşın iyi netice vermemesi üzerine gemileri ve kendine bağlı Reislerle Cezayir'i bırakıp Şerşel Adaları’na çekildi. Barbaros'un Kaptan-ı Derya "Hayreddin" olması Hızır Reis 1520-1525 arasında Avrupa’nın Akdeniz kıyılarını vurarak büyük ganimetler elde etti. 1525’de Cezayir'i yeniden ele geçirdi. Ertesi yıl Şerşel'e baskın düzenleyen Cenevizli Amiral Andrea Doria’yı yenilgiye uğrattı. Kanuni Sultan Süleyman’ın Alman seferi sırasında Andrea Doria’nın Mora kıyılarına saldırması Osmanlıları güç duruma düşürdü. Bunun üzerine Kanuni, Hızır Reis'i İstanbul'a çağırdı ve 1533’te "Hayreddin" adını verdiği Hızır Reis’i Osmanlı donanmasının başına (kaptan-ı derya) atadı. Hayreddin Paşa 1534'te Akdeniz’e açıldı ve İtalya kıyılarına seferler düzenleyip Tunus'u ele geçirdi. Ancak Andrea Doria komutasındaki Haçlı donanması karşısında Tunus'u bırakmak zorunda kaldı ve ertesi yıl İstanbul'a döndü. 1536'da daha güçlü bir donanmayla yeniden Akdeniz'e açılan Barbaros, İtalya kıyılarını vurdu ve Ege Denizi'ndeki Venedik adalarını Osmanlı topraklarına kattı. Preveze Deniz Savaşı Osmanlıların Akdeniz’deki denetiminin artması üzerine, Papalık, Venedik, Ceneviz, Malta, İspanya ve Portekiz gemilerinden oluşan bir "Haçlı donanması" kuruldu ve başına Andrea Doria getirildi. Osmanlı donanması ile Haçlı donanması 1538’de Preveze Körfezi önlerinde karşılaştı. Haçlıların 600'den fazla gemisi vardı. Bunun 308'i harp teknesi olup, 120'si en büyük oturak gemileriydi. Haçlılar donanmaya on binlerce forsadan başka 60 bin asker bindirmişlerdi. Hayrettin Paşa komutasında ise 122 kadırga ve forsalar dışında 20 bin askeri vardı. Toplamı 80 bin kişiyi bulan bir deniz savaşı daha önce hiç görülmemişti. Savaş sonucunda haçlı donanması 128 gemisini kaybetmiş, 29'u da Osmanlı denizcileri tarafında ele geçirilmişti. Hayrettin Paşa hiçbir gemisini kaybetmezken dört yüz kadar levent'i sehit olmuştu. Hayreddin Paşa, tarihe Preveze Deniz Savaşı olarak geçen savaşın mutlak galibiyetini Osmanlı devletine kazandıran Kaptanı Derya olarak adını tarihe yazdıracaktı. Bu zafer Osmanlı Devleti’nin Akdeniz'deki egemenliğini pekiştirdi. thumb|right|250px|Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa komutasındaki Osmanlı donanması 1543'te Fransa, [[Toulon limanında. Matrakçı Nasuh'un eseri.]] Kutsal Roma-Cermen İmparatoru Şarlken, Preveze’nin öcünü almak için 1541'de Cezayir'e saldırdıysa da başarılı olamadı. Bu arada Fransa Kralı I. François, Şarlken'e karşı Osmanlılardan yardım isteyince, Kanuni Barbaros’u Fransa’nın Akdeniz kıyılarına gönderdi. Barbaros, Toulon'da Fransız donanmasıyla birleşerek 1543'te Nice'i aldı. Ertesi yıl İstanbul’a dönen Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa, 4 Temmuz 1546’da burada öldü, Beşiktaş'taki türbesine defnedildi. Etkileri Osmanlı Devleti'nin kaptan paşaları, hil'atlerini Barbaros'un Beşiktaş'taki türbesinde giyerlerdi, bu törende dua edilir ve fakir fukaraya yemek verilirdi. Sefere çıkan veya tatbikata giden Türk gemileri, günümüzde dahi bu türbenin önünden geçerken Barbaros'u top atışıyla selamlarlar. Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa’nın anısına 1941-1943’te İstanbul’un Beşiktaş semtinde dikilen Barbaros Anıtı, ünlü heykelciler Ali Hadi Bara ile Zühtü Müridoğlu tarafından yapılmıştır. Heykelin arkasında Yahya Kemal Beyatlı'nın şu dizeleri yazılıdır: :Deniz ufkunda bu top sesleri nerden geliyor? :Barbaros, belki, donanmayla seferden geliyor! :Adalar`dan mı? Tunus`dan mı, Cezayir`den mı? :Hür ufuklarda donanmış iki yüz pare gemi :Yeni dogmuş aya baktıklari yerden geliyor; :O mübarek gemiler hangi seherden geliyor? Beşiktaş'taki Kadıköy iskelesine Beşiktaş Barbaros Hayrettin Paşa İskelesi adı verildi ve mimarlar Erkan İnce ile M. Hilmi Şenalp tarafından Osmanlı Mimarisi tarzında yenilendi. Türk Donanması'ndaki muhtelif gemilere adı verildi. Muharebelerinin kronolojisi * Oruç Reis'in Ege Denizi'nde Rodos Şövalyelerine tutsak düşmesi, kardeşi İlyas'ın şehit olması. * 1510 Oruç Reis serbest kaldıktan sonra, yaşadığı olayın etkisiyle tüccar yerine korsan olmaya karar verdi. * Oruç Reis, Akdeniz kıyılarına akınlar düzenledi ve ganimetler elde etti. * Hızır Reis ticareti bırakarak Cerbe Adası’na gelip ağası (ağabeyi) Oruç Reisle beraber korsanlığa başladı. * 1512 İki kardeş Tunus Sultanı Muhammed ile anlaşarak Tunus’taki Halkü’l-Vaâd (La Gaulette) limanını kullanmaya başladı. * 1516-1517'de İspanyollara karşı savaştı ve Tenes, Tlemsen ve Oran kentlerini ele geçirerek Cezayir'i denetimlerine aldılar. * 1517 Oruç Reis Cezayir hükümdarı ilan edildi. * 1518 İspanyollar Cezayir’i geri almak için Araplarla birleşerek saldırıya geçtiler. Bu savaşta kardeşleri İshak Reis ve Oruç Reis şehit oldular. * 1518 Yavuz Sultan Selim, Hızır Reis’i Cezayir Beylerbeyliğine atayarak koruması altına aldı. * 1519 Hızır Reis, İspanya donanmasını yenilgiye uğrattı. * Cezayir'i bırakarak Şerşel Adaları’na çekildi * 1520-1525 arasında Avrupa’nın Akdeniz kıyılarını vurarak büyük ganimetler elde etti. * 1530’da Cezayir'i yeniden ele geçirdi. * 1531 Şerşel'e baskın düzenleyen Cenevizli Amiral Andrea Doria’yı yenilgiye uğrattı. * 1534'te Akdeniz’e açıldı ve İtalya kıyılarına seferler düzenledi. * 1534 Tunus'u ele geçirdi. Ancak Haçlı donanması karşısında Tunus'u bırakmak zorunda kaldı. * 1536'da daha güçlü bir donanmayla İtalya kıyılarını vurdu. * 1536 Ege Denizi'ndeki Venedik adalarını Osmanlı topraklarına kattı. * 1538’de Preveze Deniz Savaşında Haçlı Donanmasını yendi. * Toulon'da Fransız donanmasıyla birleşerek 1543'te Kutsal Roma Germen İttifakını yenerek Nice'i aldı. Kitapları :Gazavat-ı Hayrettin Paşa'nın tam metni vikikaynakta yer almaktadır Gazavat-ı Hayrettin Paşa - Türk Edebiyat tarihinin ilk otobiyografi denemesidir. Eserin baş tarafında da belirtildiği gibi Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa biyografisini Seyyid Muradi'ye yazdırmıştır. Kanuni Sultan Süleyman bir gün Barbaros Hayreddin'i huzuruna çağırmış ve ferman etmiş:" Bre Hayrettin bir kulun ömrüne bu kadar az zamanda bu kadar çok fütuhat düşmez. Bana ister manzum ister mensur bir eser yaz ben de haine-i amiremde saklayayım ki bizden sonra gelecek nesillere ibret ve ders olsun." Bu ferman üzerine kendi söylemiş, Seyyid Muradi yazmıştır. Dış bağlantılar * Barbaros Anıtı * Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa Hatıra Parası ar:خير الدين بربروس arz:خير الدين بارباروسا az:Xeyrəddin Barbarossa br:Hayreddin Pacha ca:Khair ed-Din Barba-rossa cs:Chajruddín Barbarossa cy:Khair-ed-din Barbarossa de:Khair ad-Din Barbarossa el:Χαϊρεντίν Μπαρμπαρόσα en:Hayreddin Barbarossa es:Jeireddín Barbarroja fa:بارباروس خیرالدین پاشا fr:Khayr ad-Din Barberousse he:ח'יר א-דין id:Hayreddin Barbarossa it:Khayr al-Din Barbarossa ja:バルバロス・ハイレディン ko:바르바로스 하이렛딘 파샤 nl:Khair ad Din pl:Barbarossa (admirał otomański) pt:Capitão Khizr ro:Khair ad-Din ru:Хайр-ад-Дин Барбаросса sr:Хајрудин Барбароса sv:Khair ed-Din th:เฮย์เรดดิน บาร์บารอสซา uk:Хайреддін Барбаросса ur:خیر الدین باربروسا zh:巴巴罗萨·海雷丁帕夏 Bold text Kategori:1467 doğumlular Kategori:1546 yılında ölenler Kategori:Korsanlar Kategori:Kaptan-ı Derya Kategori:Midilli doğumlular Kategori:Meşhur denizciler,